Starships
}} Starships, en español Naves Espaciales, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la cantante Nicki Minaj pero es utilizada la versión del cantante Mike Tompkins, es interpretada por The Warblers. Contexto de la Canción: Es la segunda canción presentada por el coro, tuvo la particularidad de ser una interpretación acapella como antiguamente lo hacia el coro. Tuvo una gran aceptación por el público, poniendo nerviosos a sus contrincantes. Letra de la Canción: Leslie (con The Warblers): Let's go to the beach, (each) Let's go get away Yuu (con The Warblers): They (say) What they gonna say Janis (con The Warblers): Have a drink (clink) Found the Bud Light Bad girls like me, is hard to come by Rodolphus (con The Warblers): The Patrón, (own) Let's go get it on The zone, (own) Yes I'm in the zone Sakura: Is it two, three Leave a good tip I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents Henry con The Warblers: I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Leslie: Starships were meant to fly Rodolphus: Hands up and touch the sky Yuu: Can't stop 'cause we're so high Janis: Let's do this one more time Henry con The Warblers: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... The Warblers (Sakura): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Yuu : Jumped in my hooptie hooptie hoop I own that Leslie: And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that Janis: But mack who you want, and mack who you like That's our life, there's no end in sight Chicas de The Warblers: Twinkle, twinkle little star Sakura con las Chicas de The Warblers: Now everybody let me hear you say Ray ray ray Leslie y Janis con las Chicas de The Warblers: Now spend all your money cause’ Today pay day Rodolphus con los Chicos de The Warblers: And if you're a G, you a G, G, G Janis: We’re The Warblers, but Call us Champions! The Warblers: Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Rodolphus: Starships were meant to fly Leslie: Hands up and touch the sky Janis: Can't stop 'cause we're so high Yuu: Let's do this one more time The Warblers (Henry): Starships (were meant to fly) (Hands up) and touch the sky (Let's do this) one last time (Can't stop...) The Warblers (Sakura): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Leslie (Chicos de The Warblers): Starships were meant to fly (meant to fly) Hands up and touch the sky (touch the sky) Can't stop 'cause we're so high (we're so high) Let's do this Henry: One more time Oh ohhh The Warblers: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Rodolphus con The Warblers: Can't stop... The Warblers (Henry): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Rivals N' Friends Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Henry Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Janis Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Leslie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rodolphus Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Sakura Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Yuu